


Black Pearl

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dom/sub Undertones, Harley Quinn Jongdae, Joker MInseok, M/M, Smut, ho may ghad what did i do, well it's sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: A place where people could relax, or maybe wind down.





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So yeah, this happened, I honestly don't know why it happened HAHAHAHAHA. So welcome back to another one shot for the DC'verse! This time I'm back with the mad love duo, again. I REALLY DON'T GET WHY I SUDDENLY LIKED HARLEY QUINN CHEN TO MAKE THIS UNIVERSE, I guess I really like crazy boys
> 
> I'm planning a sequel for this so just comment down if you want the continuation. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys will enjoy this one, even if it's so rushed and stuff. I

The nightclubs in Seoul are bustling as an array of people come in and out of the different buildings, but there was one club that was frequented by all. It's name was Black Pearl, and it was one of the biggest nightclubs in Seoul. Having two categories depending on your taste, the first being the shallows, which was located on the ground and the second floor. This was the category that gave the ambiance of a typical club, drinks, dancers and maybe if you wanna get laid tonight there were rooms you could rent on the second floor. This was the part of the club that was accesible to all, except minors. 

The other half of the club however, the deep sea, was the darker and cynical side of the club. Only known to higher ops of the city, accesible with only a specific card and badge to go underground. There were three sections, each divided by your preference, sex, the black market, and gambling. The deep sea provides guests and patrons to wind down with a various selection of drugs and people with their chosing. It didn't matter to the Black Pearl on who steps in the deep sea, as long as they pay up, since it was a man named Xiumin who owns the pearl.

This was the club Xiumin some of his money, usually asking his buyers to go to this club so they could negotiate prices or just kill them if Xiumin gets too irritated. The psychopath usually bribes the people he talks to, with alcohol or maybe a lap dance from one their prized men or women. In very hard situations he would bring out the end game dancer, after a dance from them the client is bound to say yes. Xiumin barely calls the person, since he's the one usually entertaining the customers on the main stage in deep sea. He wouldn't let anyone touch his Chen if the person wasn't really that important for his ploys.

"As I said Mr. Xiumin, you're just asking too much." His client, a young man named Kyuhyun, says as he crosses his legs for the tenth time. Xiumin didn't want no for an answer, not when he already found someone who sold a specfic part he needed for his plan. He smirks as he refills his glass with wine, taking a long sip before placing it down on the circular table. 

"You see that dancer over there?" He says while pointing to Chen, currently he was sliding down from a pole, wearing only a black mesh shirt and the shortest pair of black shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Chen bites his lips as he messes his hair, sensually giving the audience a dirty look before grabbing the pole again. The watchers whistle as he spins on the pole, clamping his legs down as climbs up. He quickly drops himself, then gave a flying kiss to the people as he stands up. Kyuhyun gulps as he watches the man dance, which made Xiumin smirk. He wanted him to want Chen so the other could malnipulate him to say yes. 

"That's Chen, why don't I call him over so he could entertain us." The older man says before whistling loudly, this makes Chen turn his head to Xiumin, giving him a small smirk before sauntering his way to the booth, his hips swaying to the bass of the room. Chen sits himself on Xiumin's lap, kissing his cheek as he tries to get comfortable.

"Like the show Minnie?" Chen asks cutely as he drinks from his glass, Kyuhyun watches him crane his neck gulp down the beverage. His adam's apple bobbing as he swallows the wine down. Xiumin's hand rests on his bare knee, caressing his lover as he rests on his lap. Kyuhyun follows the hand as it goes up to his thigh, patting it. 

"Why don't you give our guest a little show, Chennie?" Xiumin whispers as he encircles his other arms to his waist, pulling him closer. Chen laughs, his breath tickling his ear, then he moans softly as Xiumin's grip got tighter on his waist. He nods to Xiumin's command snuggled to his chest, kissing his collarbone that was uncovered. 

He pulls away from Xiumin's hold and goes to Kyuhyun immediately, not wanting to piss off Xiumin. He gives Kyuhyun a sultry look before sliding his way to his lap. The man groans as Chen's ass grinded with his growing erection, he looks up at the man on top as he slowly swiveled his hips to the movement. 

"Use me baby, I won't break." 

Shit, Kyuhyun felt his face turn hotter as Chen started to moan by his ear. He could feel his hardness strain in his pants as Chen gave one hard grind, making them both groan. Chen grabs his hands and places them on his waist as he puts his own hands on his neck.

"Liking it so far baby? I could give you much more if you just say yes to Xiumin over there." Chen whispers again before kissing him square on the lips. Their tongues entwining as the music drowns out their groans from being heard. Xiumin snaps his fingers, out of the blue. Chen breaks away from their kiss, then gets off his lap leaving him feeling empty. Chen goes back to Xiumin's side, letting himself be enveloped by Xiumin's arm as if the last few minutes didnlt happen. 

"So do we have a deal?" Xiumin says as he crosses his legs, taking another sip of wine. Kyuhyun takes one look at Chen and he nods, giving the paper for the transaction. Xiumin takes the paper and stands up, Chen following him. 

"I'll make sure you get your payment soon." Xiumin says before leaving the booth, Chen following him behind. The duo goes to their private room, the one that none could enter if they don't have their permission. 

As the door closes Xiumin pins Chen to the wall harshly. The younger man whines as Xiumin grabs his hair to make him face him. 

"You've been a bad boy again Chen." Xiumin growls in his ear as he rips the mesh shirt open. Chen whines again, wanting him to stop but his body was saying something differently. Xiumin laughs darkly as Chen kept struggling trying to get away from him. His shorts not doing a good job to conceal his hardened cock, the outline was very obvious as he started to hump Xiumin's leg. The remnants of the mesh shirt loosely hanging on his shoulders as he moves. 

"I'm gonna punish you for feeling up that man in front of me like the whore you are." 

"Do it then." Chen whispers to him, licking the shell of his ear.

"Break me like the bitch I am, Xiumin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have some questions just ask me on CuriousCat at KingJongdaeQwQ


End file.
